You Love Me
by GOTTAxHAVExFAITH
Summary: Brooke tells Peyton she loves her and Peyton doesn’t react very well.


**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI don't own any One tree hill characters, they all belong to the creator of the show.

**Rating:** T, just to be safe. Curse words.

**Pairing:** Brooke/Peyton

**Summary:** Brooke tells Peyton she loves her and Peyton doesn't react very well.

**Anyways this is a little oneshot I was just thinking about last night, decided to write it down.  
Might continue this one if I ever feel like it.**

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**You love me.**

"Cause I love you ok!?" You yell while throwing your hands up into the air in obvious defeat.

"Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it!" I yell right back with a few frantic gestures myself. How the hell we managed to get into a fight again I don't know. At first we were just talking and laughing, then we somehow went from that to talking about Lucas and now we are here. Screaming.

"Ugh" you grunt "Are you really that stupid Peyton!?"

See again with the stupid way off showing your love "geez thanks Brooke." Ah sarcasm. It's what I do best.

"I. Love. You!" You say once again, this time like speaking as if I'm a retarded two year old. I have no idea what you're trying to say, first you yell at me, then you love me, then you call me stupid and now you love me again? Really, can you say confusing?

You grunt again, rolling your eyes while combing your hand through your hair in a frustrated manner, as if this is all my fault. I'm still not getting it and I guess you see my confused look cause you make your way over to me while muttering something about 'dumb' and 'blondes'.

I'm startled as you roughly grab my face between your hands, making me look up into your hazel eyes. "I…" You say once again but this time really shocking me by pressing your lips tightly against mine. "Love…" another kiss, "You…"

Aaand now you are really kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Your hands are in my hair pulling me close and your lips are still pressed against mine, though not as tightly anymore. Now they are just sort of softly gliding against mine…

And can I just say: _What the freaking hell!?_

Coming out of my mental fart I quickly push you off of me to voice that very thought: "What the freaking hell, Brooke!?"

"I love you" you state again and now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Seriously you've said that like three times now. Why the fuck do you keep doing that? And why the fuck did you suddenly kiss…" I trail off. Suddenly I get it.

You love me.

In a more than friends, I'm in love with you kinda way. Can't say I saw that one coming. Laughing nervously I just stand there not quite knowing what to say.

"So you finally get it?" you ask me and I know you already know the answer to that. My nervous fidgeting kinda gives it away I think. "Look pey…" you continue, God knows that Brooke Davis can't stand a silence. "I know this is kinda unexpected but…"

That snaps me out off my thoughts and nervousness "unexpected!?" aaand I'm back at yelling again. "unexpected is getting a present, unexpected is my dad visiting. This!? Hell this is freaking twilightzone!"

"Peyton…"

I don't let you talk however, I'm on a roll now. "Seriously Brooke! How can you just come here and drop something like that on me!? What the hell were you expecting!?" geez I'm swearing like crazy, don't care though situations like this are definitely swear-worthy.

"I don't know…" you whisper almost too soft for me to hear. You're staring at the ground now, your hair falling over your face and if I wasn't convinced you wear truthful I'd be convinced now. I've never seen you shy like this.

It doesn't calm me down however, my thoughts are racing in my head and I'm still too freaked out by this whole thing. "Then why the fuck did you tell me!? Seriously Brooke think before you speak!"

Now you finally look up and I can see that there are tears in your eyes. "I don't know Pey!" you yell, your voice cracking a bit. "I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore…every time you talk about Lucas-"

"So that's what this is about!? You want me and Lucas to break up, you want to drive us apart again!?" I can't believe you'd be that selfish! "I thought we were friends?!" Ok I'm sounding hurt now, damn you Sawyer keep your emotions in check.

"We are friends, I'd kill myself if we'd ever stop being friends" you choke out sniffling a little "and I don't want to break you and Lucas up, do you really think I'm that selfish?"

I stay silent and I guess that's all the answer you need cause now you just start crying, and we're talking full blown sobbing-crying here. "Are we still friends?" you ask finally, a voice so tiny I can barely recognize it as yours.

And once again I stay silent. Contemplating. I'm not really sure if I can be friend with you after this… I mean it's not every day that your best friend tells you she's in love with you, I don't know if I can deal. And I certainly don't know what to say…

I don't have to though since once again you think my silence is enough and with one last heart-breaking look from your tearful hazel eyes you're out the door. Leaving me behind with my own thoughts, trying to figure out what the fuck just really happened.

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

After being locked up in the house all day and still not being able to wrap my mind around everything I decide to take a walk for a while. Maybe it will clear my mind or something.

Yeah right, like that will ever happen.

Somehow however I wind up at Lucas' place, figures my feet would lead me here to make this whole love-triangle thing he, me and Brooke have going even more confusing.

"Hey babe!" he greets as I walk in the door and comes over to hug me and kiss me on my head. Then he starts talking about something and I'm not really sure what he's saying. Can't he see that's something bothering me?

I guess not, but then again could he ever? Sure Lucas is a great guy, sweet and stuff but there's always just a part of me that he doesn't get, a part of me that no one gets, well no one except… Brooke

Brooke always gets me. She gets my emo ways, gets my weird music (even though she makes fun of it) and most off she gets my thoughts. There is nothing we haven't shared together and there is nothing we haven't been able to face together.

Come to think of it: Brooke has always been there for me, no matter what. She was always there, holding my hand, comforting me and listening to me.

And now, tonight Brooke came to me with something. With something important and something that made her insecure and what did I do? I pushed her away. I yelled at her and let her think we weren't friends anymore.

And I called her selfish!? God, I'm the selfish one! I could just kick myself!

Before I can give myself a mental smack down however and before Lucas can start another story we are both interrupted bye the ringing of a cell phone.

It's his, my ringtone is cooler than is. "It's Brooke" he announces after looking at the screen and I listen intently as he picks up.

"hey Brooke!" and then he says nothing for a long, long time. I can see something's wrong though and not long after he hangs up again not saying anything more.

"that was Brooke," he says once again and I have to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Luckly he continues: "she told me to shut up and listen, then she said this was goodbye and that she was never going to see us again. She also said to tell you goodbye. She was crying…" He frowns obviously confused.

I can't reply though, frozen to the spot. What did Brooke mean by never going to see us again? Was she leaving? I must have really hurt her, I'm such and asshole.

I replay the whole conversation from earlier in my head and with each word I find myself filled with more and more dread. She told me she loves me. I yelled at her. And then I basically told her that I couldn't be friends with her anymore.

But that's not what makes me so terrified. No what terrifies me the most is one little sentence that I can now hear so clearly in my head. One sentence that had been whispered so softly, so broken… One sentence that turns my blood cold.

"_I'd kill myself if we'd ever stop being friends…"_

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, I love getting reviews ;)**


End file.
